


I Will Conquer You

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dark is still the sexy demon boi, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Elder God, Enthusiastic Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Dark has a message for you. Just make sure you don't listen where others can hear.





	I Will Conquer You

**Author's Note:**

> I created this for Grace aka @southerndragontamer, at her request (sorta). After some dithering for over a week, I decided to post it here on Tumblr. It’s rather sexually explicit, as audio performances go. I would rate it one medium jalapeño. ;)
> 
> This page contains only the script (for now). You can listen to the audio I created [here](https://melissatreglia.tumblr.com/post/175912195702/i-created-this-for-grace-aka-southerndragontamer).

“I know you, darling, and I know what you want. But I can give you so much more than mere wants. When I said I can give you anything… I meant in more ways than one. I want you to be Mine, and Mine alone. No one else can have you. No one else can touch you. You will belong only to Me–in mind, soul, heart… and body.

"You are My Mate and, as such, I cherish you above all else. Your desires are Mine to grant, your pleasures Mine for the taking. The soft flesh concealed beneath the clothing you wear is for My eyes alone. Only My hands will caress your trembling form. Only My lips will kiss the most tender places.

"This silver tongue that has you so transfixed on every word I speak will delve into the secret garden that has, until now, remained untouched. I will journey there, and drink of the sweet water that flows between your thighs, until your eyes roll back and you forget your own name. In that moment of bliss, all that you will know is that your King will conquer your undiscovered lands… again and again… and again.

"I will introduce Myself to the muscles you never realized you have; I will ease into that secret passage as you tighten around Me, panting and expectant. I will devour your every whimper and moan, as you cling to this Vessel I wear. You will writhe underneath Me, begging for release as I ravish you so thoroughly, that the world beyond the frame of our bed ceases to exist and time hangs suspended from the rafters of the Heaven that awaits you.

"But I get ahead of Myself. I am, after all, a very patient man. And I will wait until you are ready for Me to claim you – until every inch of you is aching for Me, longing to be satisfied.”


End file.
